Proliferative diseases are caused by a defect in the intracellular signaling system, or the signal transduction mechanism of certain proteins. Cancer, for example, is commonly caused by a series of defects in these signaling proteins, resulting from a change either in their intrinsic activity or in their cellular concentrations. The cell may produce a growth factor that binds to its own receptors, resulting in an autocrine loop, which continually stimulates proliferation. Mutations or overexpression of intracellular signaling proteins can lead to spurious mitogenic signals within the cell. Some of the most common mutations occur in genes encoding the protein known as Ras, which is a G-protein that is activated when bound to GTP, and inactivated when bound to GDP.
The above mentioned growth factor receptors, and many other mitogenic receptors, when activated, lead to Ras being converted from the GDP-bound state to the GTP-bound state. This signal is an absolute prerequisite for proliferation in most cell types. Defects in this signaling system, especially in the deactivation of the Ras.GTP complex, are common in cancers, and lead to the signaling cascade below Ras being chronically activated.
Activated Ras leads in turn to the activation of a cascade of serine/threonine kinases. One of the groups of kinases known to require an active Ras.GTP for its own activation is the Raf family. These in turn activate MEK, (eg, MEK.sub.1 and MEK.sub.2) which then activates MAP kinase. Activation of MAP kinase by mitogens appears to be essential for proliferation, and constitutive activation of this kinase is sufficient to induce cellular transformation. Blockade of downstream Ras signaling, for example by use of a dominant negative Raf-1 protein, can completely inhibit mitogenesis, whether induced from cell surface receptors or from oncogenic Ras mutants. Although Ras is not itself a protein kinase, it participates in the activation of Raf and other kinases, most likely through a phosphorylation mechanism. Once activated, Raf and other kinases phosphorylate MEK on two closely adjacent serine residues, S.sup.218 and S.sup.222 in the case of MEK-1, which are the prerequisite for activation of MEK as a kinase. MEK in turn phosphorylates MAP kinase on both a tyrosine, Y.sup.185, and a threonine residue, T.sup.183, separated by a single amino acid. This double phosphorylation activates MAP kinase at least 100-fold, and it can now catalyze the phosphorylation of a large number of proteins, including several transcription factors and other kinases. Many of these MAP kinase phosphorylations are mitogenically activating for the target protein, whether it be another kinase, a transcription factor, or other cellular protein. MEK is also activated by several kinases other than Raf-1, including MEKK, and itself appears to be a signal integrating kinase. As far as is currently known, MEK is highly specific for the phosphorylation of MAP kinase. In fact, no substrate for MEK other than MAP kinase has been demonstrated to date, and MEK does not phosphorylate peptides based on the MAP kinase phosphorylation sequence, or even phosphorylate denatured MAP kinase. MEK also appears to associate strongly with MAP kinase prior to phosphorylating it, suggesting that phosphorylation of MAP kinase by MEK may require a prior strong interaction between the two proteins. Both this requirement and the unusual specificity of MEK are suggestive that it may have enough difference in its mechanism of action to other protein kinases that selective inhibitors of MEK, possibly operating through allosteric mechanisms rather than through the usual blockade of the ATP binding site, may be found.
This invention provides compounds which are highly specific inhibitors of the kinase activity of MEK. Both in enzyme assays and whole cells, the compounds inhibit the phosphorylation of MAP kinase by MEK, thus preventing the activation of MAP kinase in cells in which the Ras cascade has been activated. The results of this enzyme inhibition include a reversal of transformed phenotype of some cell types, as measured both by the ability of the transformed cells to grow in an anchorage-independent manner and by the ability of some transformed cell lines to proliferate independently of external mitogens.
The compounds provided by this invention are 2-(phenylamino) benzoic acid, tetrazole, ester, amide, and benzyl alcohol derivatives, in which the phenyl ring is substituted at the 4-position with bromo or iodo. U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,110 discloses a wide variety of fenamic acid derivatives, including certain 2-(phenylamino) benzoic acid derivatives, as anti-inflammatory agents. The reference fails to describe the compounds of this invention or their kinase inhibitory activity.